


the price of forgetting

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: The galaxy forgot them (so this was their cost.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: if just one more time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	the price of forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo, wassup my peps? Oh my god, that was so awful, im sorry your eyes had to see that, youmight have to burn them now, ill never do it again, promise!!! Here's another one! I have some notes you guys might want to take a look at at the bottom- you could get a story dedicated to yourself. Enjoy!

There were once three beings, in a galaxy. There was one girl- a girl with bright curiosity, and a reckless intuition, and compassion of everyone.

There was once a man- a man with power, and love, and fire that would burn him out one day.

There was once his mentor- cool as ice and sharp as a blade.

But the galaxy forgot that.

There were once three officers, in a war. There was a commander- a Togruta with hesitance, new ideas, and not yet stained hands.

There was once a general- a human with more care for his soldiers than himself, a general with no plans that turned into revolutions, and haunted eyes.

There was once another general- another human, who fought and pursued and compressed his emotions and would honour his brothers, his troopers.

But the galaxy forgot that.

There were once three Jedi. A padawan- with an unorthodox grip for her lightsaber, and an unorthodox master to teach her.

A knight- who was granted that title before the second decade of his life, who fought with his all, and still never felt that he belonged.

A master- who struggled to become a teacher before even accepting he was no longer a student, who claimed the ranks, and filled the space in his chest with  _ work. _

But the galaxy forgot that.

And so there was a broken Togruta who flew away from Corvis, away from Grogu, the creature who reminded her too much of her former master to train.

And so there was a living monster who stepped out to fight his former brother on the monstrosity of the machine they walked on, blood red blade intent on revenge.

And so there was a grieving man who made his way into exile on Tatooine, grieving the loss of his friends and his brother- his other half.

The galaxy forgot them. This was their cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Now, on to the "getting a story dedicated to yourself part, here it is!
> 
> Just give me a prompt for one of these drabbles- and I'll definitely write it, and that will automatically be dedicated to you. If you have an idea for something i should include in my multi-chapter fics, i probably won't dedicate the fic to you- but I will give you a very large shout out in that chapter's notes!
> 
> Also, do you guys want me to do a holiday countdown? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
